My New Year's Resolution
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: The Titan's are having they're own little New Year's slumber party! Starfire finds the perfect resolution but how soon will it come true? RS who else? and mild BBRae


-1**Here's my new One Shot! It is only my second but my first did pretty good so I'm hoping this one gets the same reaction. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans or any of the movies I use in this fic…**

My New Year's Resolution

"So, Earthlings celebrate on the night that the New Year is to begin?" Starfire asked Cyborg curiously. Robin was not available, being busy with some new information on the latest H.I.V.E academy breakout, so she had decided to ask Cyborg all about the 'New Year's Eve' party the Titan's were throwing. It was to be just the five of them. A small little slumber party in the living room starting at 5:30 when dinner would be served.

"Yep, they do. Don't Tameranians have a new year or somethin' like it?" Cyborg asked her a question this time, not being able to believe they had no sense of time.

"Well, we do have something a little similar but it is not celebrated because we fear the Gordadians will attack on that day," Starfire explained. "It will be pleasant to actually celebrate the restart of time…"

"Ya, I think you'll have a great time. Do you know what your New Year's resolution is going to be yet?" Cyborg questioned her. In return she tilted her head to the right and gave him a befuddled look. "You know, what you're going to try and accomplish over the next year?"

"Oh… No I do not know yet…" she responded in understanding. She jumped off her spot on the barstool and left Cyborg to do his food preparations in the kitchen. As she walked into the living room she could here the sounds of things exploding and cars crashing. "What is going on in here?" she exclaimed over all the noise.

"Beast Boy got a new video game," Raven called over to her in a slightly raised monotone to be heard over the noise. After that she encased the remote in black and brought it over to herself, turning the volume down. She reached for her book and began to read once more from her spot on the couch next to the distracted green changeling. Starfire took a glance at Beast Boy for the first time, realizing that his tongue hung slightly out of his mouth and his eyes were squinted in concentration. Starfire never knew someone's fingers could move that fast.

"Raven I was wondering if you might be able to assist me in coming up with a New Year's resolution. Cyborg said it is a tradition and I can not think of one…" Starfire asked her friend. Sure there was the fact that she wanted to learn more about Earth but Robin would tell her everything she needed or wanted to know so that was hardly a worthy challenge.

"Starfire, there are lots of things to choose from. That's something you've kind of got to figure out on your own…" Raven replied. She still had not come up with a resolution either and needed to think of her own.

"Very well. I shall be in my room if anyone needs me…" Starfire announced, drifting just a bit above the floor and heading to the door into the main hall. "I do not know what to do!" she mumbled to herself. Just as she was turning the corner to her room she bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"I'm sorry Star… Are you okay?" A green gloved hand reached down to help her up. She turned slightly red as she realized she had bumped into the boy wonder. She took his hand and he helped pull her up.

"Thank you… Are you okay? I am most sorry!" Starfire jumbled out quickly, looking apologetically at Robin. They both stood there, looking at each other in silence, for what felt like hours.

"Your welcome… I'm… I'm fine, it was my fault. I was just going to the training room, to um… train. I'll see you later… At the party…. Tonight," he managed to say, breaking the silence before heading off to the training room. Just as soon as Robin was out of sight Starfire jumped for joy.

"I've got it!" She sang, running into her room which was just a few feet away.

OoOo

"That was smooth…" Robin lectured himself as he walked into the otherwise living being free training room. He walked over to his weights and put on his red and white grips. After chalking them up he got under the weights and began his workout.

OoOo

Raven could smell the aroma of the food Cyborg was cooking in the kitchen area. It smelled like ham, onions, and fried potatoes. She knew that there was probably much yet to come because Cyborg made a table full of food. She realized that it suddenly got silent. She put her book down and noticed that Beast Boy had turned off the game station.

"Want to go rent a movie for tonight with me?" He asked sheepishly, looking at Raven with shy eyes.

"Just so we don't have to get Dumb and Dumberer again, I guess I'll go…" Raven tried to sound as sarcastic as she could in an attempt to hide the fact that she really did want to go with Beast Boy. She watched as his face and ears perked up. "So… Are we flying?"

"Well… Cyborg won't let us take the T-car so…ya," Beast Boy replied, heading for the door. Raven followed quietly behind him.

OoOo

"A pinch of salt, a pinch of garlic, and the ham and onion soup is ready! The appetizer is finished!" Cyborg exclaimed happily to himself. He felt something crawling around at his feet. "Hi Silkie! Here you go!" Cyborg threw a small piece of ham down at Starfire's pet which it gobbled up very quickly. "Uncle Cyborg has to get back to work now little buddy…" Cyborg said, returning to his happy humming.

OoOo

"My New Year's resolution will be to get Robin to kiss me!" Starfire yelled flopping down on her bed in delight. She looked at the nightstand to the side of her bed. It held one of her most prized possessions. A picture of her and Robin at her first trip to the mall. They had been talked into paying a hobo five dollars for the picture. They were sitting on the edge of the 3 layer golden fountain right in the center of the mall and Robin was giving Star the 'bunny ears'. She picked up the picture and pulled it in to her heart. Sighing deeply she thought about that day. Ever since she had arrived on Earth she had thought of Robin in a different way then her other friends. This would be the year she got Robin to think of her differently too… She looked over at her digital clock. It was already 5:10. Time to go out to the living room. She placed the picture down on her dresser and headed towards her door.

OoOo

Robin finally decided to quit training for the day and join the others. He took off his grips and walked towards his room, thinking about the slumber party that was to take place that night. He grabbed a red tank top and black pair of sweat pants and headed for the bathroom to shower. He glanced down at his watch. 5:10... He couldn't wait for Cyborg's dinner.

OoOo

"Beast Boy could you just pick a movie already?" Raven asked. They had been at the video store for about a half hour as far as Raven could tell and she just wanted to get back to the tower. Besides, she didn't like being the only customers there and they closed at 5:30.

"This is very important! I can't find the right movie!" he retorted, sounding flustered. He examined the cover of "Sky High".

"Not that one… That's a kids movie. Follow me…" Raven began walking over to the horror section. Beast Boy set the movie back on the shelf and followed. "How about this one?" She asked, holding up a copy of "The Sixth Sense".

"No… I've seen it too many times at the theater…" Beast Boy replied. Raven sighed and set the movie back down. Then she spotted it. Beast Boy and Raven both reached for "Dark Water" at the same time, their hands meeting at the movie. Both quickly withdrew, turning a bright red. "Guess this is the movie…" Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

OoOo

Cyborg finished the toppings on the dessert and pulled the main course out of the oven. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. 5:22. "Time to spare!" Cyborg exclaimed happily. He hashed into the living room where Beast Boy and Raven were walking in with the movie and Starfire and Robin had just arrived. "Were all here and the others will be getting here in no time! Boo ya!"

"So, what movie did you guys pick?" Robin asked, noticing the DVD in Raven's hands.

"Dark Water… Believe me, it took long enough to fine. So you better like it…" Raven told him, handing him the movie and sitting down on the couch next to Starfire.

"Looks good… So, Cy, is dinner ready?" Robin asked anxiously, for him anyway. He couldn't wait to eat.

"Sure is! I'll set it on the table right now," Cyborg said, walking back toward the kitchen area to retrieve the delicious food.

"You made some stuff for me right!" Beast Boy yelled after the mechanical teen.

"Ya, ya, ya, I got you some tofu and other vegetable stuff!" Cyborg hollered back, waving his hand at the vegetarian.

"I am most excited!" Starfire shrieked in delight. She couldn't wait for the New Year to begin. She had no small task ahead of her, but she was willing to give it a try.

"I'm sure we'll all have fun tonight… Even Raven…" Robin smiled at Starfire's excitement.

"Surrrre I will, I love staying up till midnight and then sleeping on a hard floor. Lots and lots of fun…" Raven drifted off. Starfire just giggled.

"Come and get it!" Cyborg shouted to his friends, sitting down and licking his chops at the ham and onion soup. Beast Boy took the seat with the plain onion soup sitting in front of it and they all began to eat and talk and have a great time- even Raven as Robin had foreseen. They talked and laughed their way through the soup, the honey barbequed ribs, sweet corn, carrots, potatoes, pasta, and cheesecake with chocolate topping. After that meal, it was already 7:30.

"Wow Cyborg, that was really good… Thanks," Robin thanked the proud chef and stood up to stretch. "What now?" he asked curiously as the others stood up as well.

"We could play a game…" Beast Boy put in.

"Like what?" Raven asked, not wanting to play something stupid like spin the bottle or truth or dare. She hated those games, they made you look like a fool.

"Cranium maybe… a board game or something…" Beast Boy told her, and then looked to the others for they're approval.

"Fine by me…" Cyborg replied.

"Whatever…" Raven answered and went to sit down on the couch.

"Cranium? That is the game we played last week, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yep. Wanna be on my team again?" Robin asked her.

"Most definitely!" Starfire told him, then lifted her feet off the ground to fly over to the others. Cyborg and Beast Boy played on one team and Raven decided to read the cards. They played until Cyborg and Beast Boy finally beat Star and Robin by one after an hour and a half of game play.

"How about we watch the movie now," Raven suggested. It was 2 and a half hours and would take them to 11:30 and then they could watch the count down to the New Year well playing cards or something.

"Okay… Go head and put it in Cyborg…" Robin told Cyborg, who now had the disc in his hand. Raven and Beast Boy turned off the lights and they all sat next to each other on the couch.

"Robin is this another horror?" Starfire whispered unexpectedly in Robin's ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"Ya… You can use my cape again if you want…" he told her. After that the only noise coming from the Titan's was screams as they watched the horror flick. Of course there was the time in the middle of an intense seen where Beast Boy had paused the movie for a bathroom break and Cyborg had made popcorn. But other than that it was all screaming. When the movie came to an end the Titan's turned on the count down, and with the added bathroom break to the movie it was 11:40.

"Twenty more minutes to the new year!" Starfire shouted happily, sipping her sparkling cider.

"Whoopee!" Beast Boy yelled, punching his fist in the air. The next 19 minutes were spent in a happy light spirit and everyone had a blast. Then it was time to count down the seconds.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" All the Titan's shouted in unison, raising there glasses in a toast.

"How about a good old game of Go Fish?" Cyborg asked. "Just to calm everybody down?" All the teens agreed to play one game before going to sleep in their sleeping bags.

"Do you have a 2?" Starfire asked Beast Boy, who was closest to her in pairs.

"Darn it! You beat me!" he exclaimed, throwing down the last 2 cards he was holding.

"I am victorious!" She flew up happily and smiled.

"Congrats Star," Cyborg said sleepily. It was, after all 12:32 am. "I'm gonna hit the sack… Literally…"

"Ya me too…" Beast Boy cuddled into his green and purple sleeping bag.

"Good night…" Raven curled into her black one.

"Sleep well friends," Starfire said, floating over to her sleeping bag.

"Night," Robin told them all before closing his eyes.

Starfire found she was tossing and turning and could not get a wink of sleep. She quietly got out of her sleeping bag and flew over all of her sleeping friends. Walking silently through the tower she reached the roof. A little fresh air could probably do her some good. As she pushed the door open she was met with the slightly chilly air. It felt good against her face. There was only a slight wind in the air and the sky was clear, revealing all the stars. She took a deep breath, trying to get all of the salty air she could.

"What a fun day…" Starfire whispered, sitting down on the edge of the roof.

"Wasn't it though?" a familiar voice came from behind her. She knew that voice to well.

"Yes Robin, it was…" she turned around and smiled at him. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it… So, Cyborg told me earlier that he told you about New Year's resolutions. Mind telling me what yours is?" Robin asked curiously.

"Well…" Starfire turned deep red at the thought of what it was, but turned to him anyway. Maybe this was the only way to get what she wanted, to tell him she wanted it. "It was to…" She gulped. "Kiss you…" she turned and looked away as quickly as she said it, fearing rejection.

Robin couldn't believe what he had just heard. How had he not noticed she like him too this whole time? "Maybe you should think of a new one…" Robin told her with a smile on his face. She turned and looked at him in a confused way, because he was smiling.

"What are you saying?" She asked, turning back away from him.

"Well, the sun hasn't even risen for the first time of this year and you're already going to finish your resolution," he smiled wider. Her eyes widened and she turned to him. They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss under the stars.

**That was my first time writing about a kiss… So how do you think it turned out? I personally like this story. I think it might be my best yet. Hope you liked it and please review!**

**The Royal Princess**

**p.s. Long oneshot! And for all of you who read the description of this story on my profile, I decided not to add the Titan's east to the picture…**


End file.
